Madara Magi Madoka Magica
by Venus In Our Hearts
Summary: What if Madara was in fact good and just acted like the villian to center the worlds hate in one point and that center being him? What if after thousand of years of being prisioned by his defeat he was given a second chance in life and to redeem himself he needs to help 5 girls? Madara/Harem GoodMadara
1. New change in life

****Okay this is a fanfic I was so exited to do, I was going to do this with Naruto instead of Madara but I decided to make it a little more unique and use Madara since there is very few crossovers with Madara as the main character, but anyways thanks to fairy tail dragon slayer for helping me with a name for this fanfic go and check his fanfics they are very awesome and good.**  
Discalimer: I do not own Naruto or Puella Magi Madoka Magica if I did then I would make a anime about this!**

* * *

Void….

That's the only word that fits the place were Madara has been chained for thousands of years. The only thing apart from Madara and the void of this place were the chains that chained his movements and drained his chakra making him unable to even talk.

Madara was back to the clothes he had when he was revived with the edo-tensei. His arms had chains in them disappearing in thin air making him have both of his arm wide open. On his neck was a necklace with two chains coming from the land of this place making him be able to slightly move his head up. (Search God Of War Ascension in google pictures and find a picture of kratos being chained in some sort of temple in a round platform)

If anyone was forced to be in a place so void like this one and chained for thousands of years they would have lost their mind. If that's the case why was Madara smiling like he did for his little brother? A true and beautiful smile that looked so pure and sincere that it looked almost holy.

The answer was that he was able to complete his _Real_ plan. Madara was a liar, a loving brother, a good friend, a nightmare, a monster, a maniac, a prideful man, an good leader, a legend, a manipulating man but most of all a genius. He created the perfect plan to bring peace to the shinobi world. His plan was carefully made, he had to predict, manipulate and control the flow of time so that his plan was a success. He was in fact good, but in order to make his plan to be a success he had to be the evil guy of the story, he needed to make everyone center their hate in him in order to united them. Only the Uzumaki boy discovered his plan before he was forced to be in this place.

"Mmm?" Moving his head as much as he could he looked in front of him in time to see a bright light covering his form and the chains making him close his eyes from the intensity of the light before disappearing from the void.

* * *

Groaning from the sudden light the Uchiha opened his eyes to meet something different from the same and boring void. He was gazing in awe at the space or more like in the universe he could see stars, solar systems, planets, the sun, the moon and more in front of him since he can't move his head that much.

**"Uchiha Madara"** Said a voice full of power that made the Uchiha tense thinking that he may be punished or tortured.

"W-who are you?" Asked Madara in a weak and raspy voice since its been so long since he talked, because why talk when there isn't no one to talk to.

**"Silence Mortal! Who am I is not of your concern" **Said the voice making the room rumble a little by the force of his voice.

**"You must be wondering why you are here right?" **Seeing the Uchiha nod he continued. **"You are here to know that you have been gifted with a second chance in life by god so that you can redeem yourself and go to heaven" **Said the voice making Madara widen his eyes with a shocked face, he the most evil and dangerous villain of the elemental nations was given a second chance? Maybe there was something else involved.

"There is something else that you are not telling me right?" Asked Madara with a respectful voice knowing that this being or deity can destroy him. He heard the being chuckle lightly.

**"Yes there is something else that I was about to tell you" **Suddenly five pictures appeared in front of him, in those pictured there were five girls with their names. The first one had red eyes with pink hair tied in two tailed style with a cheerful smile, the second one has blue short hair with blue eyes and a smile on her face, the third one has blond hair with low curly two tailed style and a warm smile, the forth girl has a tomboyish style with long red hair tied in a ponytail eating a pocky stick, the last one was a girl with long black hair and a emotionless face that will make a Uchiha proud. All of them looked to be 14 year olds except the blond girl that looked a little older, Madara noticed that they had the same clothes but he failed to know why they had the same style they surely didn't look like ninjas. **(Madara doesn't now know that they are dressed in school uniforms since in his time there weren't that many school they were taught by their family to know how to fight since they were in the clan wars)**

**"I need you to protect these five girls they are very important to us so that's why we need you to protect them I will not tell you why they are important to us" **He said before making another picture over the other pictures this one had a strange creature that looked like a white rabbit-cat with red emotionless eyes. **"This creature is a incubator, a cosmic being, the name of this creature is Kyuubey. Incubators have a goal to intercept and possibly negate the entropy, in order to make this possible they take the raw energy power that comes from the emotions of a girl in their 14 to 18 years since in these age they manifest very strong emotions" **He said making Madara listen carefully this was something new to him.

**"They harvest this energy when they form contracts with those girls to make them have powers, they grant the wish of a girl it could be anything money, fame, bring happiness to the world, bring peace, bring destruction, etc. When the contract is made their souls are locked and transformed to a gem that's named soul gem. They need a grief seed that is dropped when a witch is killed if lucky you can get more than one, these seeds help to clean their soul gems when its becoming corrupted" **He said making Madara wonder about something.

"If may I ask, what is this witch that you talk about I have never heard this word at all" Madara asked wondering what the hell is a witch, he could only tell that this witches were evil and harmful.

**"Witches are magical girls that had their soul gem corrupted because they fell to despair, felt hurt physically and emotionally. They become witches, this witches have can be weak and strong enough to rival the biju of your world the only difference is that they cannot be weakened by the power of the sharingan or the mokuton that you and Hashirama used to control them" **Madara widen his eyes when he heard that if the sharingan or the mokuton didn't work to weakened a being with the power of a tailed beast then he will be in trouble.

**"That's why we waited thousands of years for you to be able to fight this witches and save these girls from despair since this five girl are candidates to be the strongest witches of all times, I want you to especially prevent this two" **He made the other pictures disappear except the ones of the black haired girl and the pink haired girl. **"This two are especial even among magical girls, the one named Homura Akemi has the ability to loop and stop time. She knows what the plan of the incubators are and wants to prevent those 4 other girls to fall in despair or die, so she loops time a insane mount of times to prevent this but unfortunately she has failed every single time" **The being said making Madara grit his teeth making him remember how he failed to protect his brothers and sister **(Yes he had other brother and sister apart from Izuna) **History says that Madara killed his brother and took his eyes but it was in fact his brother the one that gave him his eyes since he was unable to even think of hurting his own brother. He still remembers the dead of each and every single person he failed to protect, his mother, his brothers, his sister, his friends.

'T-that girl is like me…someone who failed to protect what was dear to her…' Madara said with tears treating to appear but he quickly controlled himself and took a deep breath.

**"Anyways the other girl is Madoka Kaname the girl that is candidate to be the strongest magical girl or witch if she turned in a witch even you with the power of the ten tails will have trouble defeating her that's why Kyuubey want her to sing a contract and Homura uses her power to loop back in time to prevent her from becoming a magical girl but every time she loops back in time Madoka gets stronger" **Madara couldn't believe it his ears if he failed prevent Madoka from becoming a magical girl then he will be unable to defeat her since he no longer has the ten tails with him.

**"So Uchiha Madara, do you accept this gift from god to have a second chance in life to redeem yourself or do you want to be condemned in the lowest level of hell where you will be tortured for all eternity?" **He said and without even thinking about it Madara said.

"Obviously I want to help these girls to redeem myself" Said Madara with a calm voice that lacks the seed of doubt.

The being was silent by a few moments before the chains disappeared, Madara couldn't help but let a content sigh he was happy to be able to move again and feel his chakra running in his body. Slowly standing Madara saw a piece of paper appear in front of him.

**"Sign this contract with your blood so that you can go to the place where your mission will start. But let me tell you something before you sign, you will be turned in a fourteen year old boy with your long hair since I know you took a liking to it, you will still have the armor and clothes you are currently wearing which you would be able to wear when you concentrate chakra in this tattoo" **A tattoo suddenly appeared in his shoulder that looked like a heart with a triangle inside of a circle **(search heartagram)**

**"Your Rinnengan and Rikudou Sennin mode will be sealed when the right time to use it comes so you will only be able to use your Sharingan and Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan with your other ninja abilities" **He said seeing Madara nod his head meaning that he is okay with it not that he has any say. **"You are going to take the place of a puppet we made that looked just like you with fourteen years so that you don't have to look for a way to survive in that world. Now sign the contract so that you can have knowledge of this new time that is much more advanced technologically that your own time" **Madara without thinking bitted his finger enough to draw blood and signed his name.

**"Oh and I forgot to tell you that this is going to hurt like hell"**

"Wha-" he didn't finish when he screamed in agony when he felt extreme pain both physical and mental, he felt how his body turned smaller each single part of his body hurt like hell, he too felt how the knowledge entered his head it was like having a clone that had more than 20 years' worth of memories!

The pain was to much that Madara fainted in his spot before he was send to the house of the puppet.

**"Is this what you wanted?" **The being said showing itself to reveal that it was the shinigami while a ball of light appeared behind him.

_"Yes, thank you for your help shinigami" _The ball said before disappearing making the shinigami sigh.

**"Let's see how does this turn out to be….first witch" **The god of death said before opening a portal and leaving.

* * *

"Fuck, that was horrible" Said Madara as he got up from the floor he left like he was hitted by that guy that opened the gates or even worse!

"Good thing I have that idiot's cells or I will be in coma for a couple of days" Murmured Madara while looking around if the memories he got from that puppet this should be his home, very impressive he must say **(Not going to describe it but search GTA eclipse tower and you'll get some pictures)**

Looking down he saw that he was indeed in a fourteen year old body good thing he still has his long hair he got attached to it. What? Was it wrong that he liked his hair style!?

Looking around for a bit he decided to make some food good thing the puppet knew how to make food or he will be forced to eat outside and he didn't feel like going out.

Eating while seen the outside from the window that was to the left he looked at the city he needed to find those girl because how can he protect them when he doesn't even know were they are?

Groaning he remembered something tomorrow he has to go to the school the puppet entered and tomorrow was his first day great just fucking great.

Looking at his faded reflection he channeled chakra to his eyes and to his relief it turned in the sharingan channeling some more he saw the EMS he tried to channel more but it didn't change to the Rinnengan.

"So it was true I can still use my Sharingan and Mangekyou but I cant use the Rinnengan" Murmured Madara before removing his shirt and to his shock the face that was in his chest disappeared, he could still feel Hashirama's cells in his body but the face disappeared, how interesting.

Putting back his shirt he looked once more at the city before going down stairs to his room he would take a shower in the morning he was still tired from having his body shrunken and from the memories he got at least he will not be seen as an idiot in this world, the puppet had good notes and now with the knowledge and the Sharingan he will learn everything much faster and easier.

With that last thing in mind he went to sleep.

* * *

**How was the first chapter? Was it good? Leave your reviews if you like to if people liked this fanfic I will update as fast as possible**


	2. First day and meeting Madoka and Sayaka

**Second chapter of this fanfic, I learned something from the first chapter and that is that all my author notes will be at the bottom if I add some. Oh and someone asked me if Madara was going to fight all of the witches that will appear in the anime. He will fight some of the witches from the anime but I'll add some of my own creation to make it more interesting but well let's begin D:****  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or ****Puella Magi Madoka Magica if I did then I would make a anime about this!**

The sun, such a wonderful thing that nature gave to us, a thing that provides heat, light and other wonderful things, so beautiful and yet so deadly because of its heat, but why the hell couldn't wait some god dam more before appearing and annoy the hell out of somebody?

Groaning Madara tried in a pathetic way to get the light of his face, he covered his face with his pillow but unfortunately the sun did its job and awakened the Uchiha. One day, one day he will get his revenge against that bastard of a sun!

Sighing Madara got out of his bed with a relaxed yet annoyed face since this was the first time in thousands of years that he sleep in a bed if it wasn't because this was his first day in Mitakihara middle school he would stay in bed all day.

Walking to his large wardrobe he took some underwear, a white dress shirt, a light yellow jacket with black borders with matching pants and some socks.

Leaving the jacket and pants on the bed he went to the bathroom and went inside the shower and started to shower with cold water to get all sleep out of his body. He needed to find the girls he has told to protect, he knew they were in this city or were going to be in this city if not things will be harder for him when he tried to find them. He knew that at least one if not all the girls already had these magical powers, too bad he can't sense this magic as easy like how he does with chakra since he needed to at least feel how this magic felt to be able to detect it.

Finishing his shower he got a towel and started to dry his body before putting on some boxers, he leaved the shower and headed to his bed to put his uniform as leaving the jacket open and two buttons from his shirt open.

Now that he thought about it didn't those girls have a uniform similar to his but you know in a female version. Maybe these girls were in his school if not he will need to transfer to their school since it will be a waste of time be in a school were those girls weren't in.

Heading up stairs he made a simple breakfast and ate in a calm way he still had time before going to school so he could at least eat peacefully. It has been so long since he ate this way and he must say that he enjoys eating like this, too bad that in his time there was no time to relax; it was always wake up, shower, eat, train, learn new strategies, train, eat again, train, fight, fight, train, fight, sleep or keep fighting.

Even as a child he had to train all day and fight if necessary, he couldn't deny that he sometimes asked himself why had he to be born in war.

Shaking his head to get those thoughts out of his head he finished his food and washed his dishes and while doing it he washed all he used to make his breakfast. Heading down again he entered the bathroom and picked his tooth brush and obviously use it to brush his teeth.

Looking at himself in the mirror he had to admit he looked good, his hair was in its usual style thank god he didn't have to brush his hair, the uniform was okay though he would have liked to wear a black uniform instead of a yellow one.

Heading to were his bed was located he picked up a watch and… cellphone that was a smartphone not that like he would use it like a smartphone he would only use it to call and maybe hear music he had to admit the puppet did know how to pick music.

Looking at the watch he saw that it was time to go since he couldn't run at shinobi's speed he'll need to walk there not that he could get lost.

Looking at the school he couldn't help but sweatdrop. Why the hell does it have so many crystal?! Looking some more at the school he saw that it was very big it looked like a prestigious school.

'Heh, not even a week and I already like this world is so much different than mine' He though looking at the school while walking with a smile on his face.

While he was inside of his thoughts he failed to notice the other students looking at him, mostly the female population that were whispering to themselves and some of them giggling with a blush.

Smiling to himself he continued walking with his eyes closed Madara headed to the entrance were students continued talking about the new student, if he had waited a little more he would have seen two of the girls he is searching for.

Inside he went to the principal's office went to talk with the principal about some things mostly about why did he live alone and things like those. After that he headed up stair only to sweatdrop when he found that all classroom didn't have walls they had crystals…at least they had roof and floor that wasn't made of crystal.

Kaname Madoka was a normal high school girl, she lives a happy life with her parents and friends though in her case her mothers works while her fathers is in charge of the house, not that is a bad thing but usually it's the other way or its both parents working. Though Madoka was very happy with her life.

Today was a normal day, she woke up, greeted her father, got her mother out of bed with the help of her little brother, brushed her teeth, got in her uniform, ate the food her father made which was as good as always.

After that she headed to school where she met her friends a little before the gates. Thought she noted that everyone was whispering between them. That's strange since she has always seen them go to school and some talking with their friends, but for everyone to be whispering something must have happened or so she thought.

But anyways she continued walking while talking with her friends and being teased by Sayaka about the love letter thing.

As always they headed to their classroom and sat on their chairs while talking, good thing they were seated near, Hitomi at Madoka's left and Sayaka in front of Hitomi. They continued talking about random things before the bell rang and the teacher came in.

"Good morning everyone !I have something important to say to all of you so make sure to listen well!" Seeing everyone nod the teacher continued.

"¡Nakazawa! Tell me ¿¡Do you like fried eggs or not to much!?" She asked pointing to said student who looked startled from being suddenly asked.

"I um, I like both of them"

"¡Exactly! ¡Both ways are fine! ¡The way that a woman makes her fried eggs doesn't have anything to do with her charm!" She said while unconsciously breaking the stick she had in her hands.

"¡Girls, never go out with a man that only like to eat eggs that are not too fried!" She said making everyone sweatdrop at that before it grew in size at the other thing she said.

"And boys ¡Don't make a habit of putting ketchup on your eggs!" She said before giving a tired sigh before putting a smile.

"Oh and another thing we have two new students that I'll like you all to meet" For some reason no one saw a girl walking behind and to the right of the classroom "Please come in"

After she said that a beautiful girl with long black hair that parted in two at the bottom with two large bangs of hair at the side of her face reaching a little below her shoulders, the girls has purple eyes. She is wearing the female uniform of the school with black stockings that reach the inside of her skirt and to finish she has a black hair band. The girl had a emotionless look on her face.

The teacher waited a couple of seconds waited for the other student to come in but since he didn't seem to be coming she continued.

"Well it looks like the other student didn't come today so why don't you introduce yourself to the class Akemi-san"

The girl nodded before writing her name in the blackboard. "My name is Homura Akemi, nice to meet you" The girl said with a monotone voice before bowing to the class, the class in answered by clapping their hands mostly the male from the class since this was the most beautiful girl they have seen.

Homura looked at Madoka making her shift on her seat uncomfortably. Madoka didn't know why but this girl looked like the girl from her dream of this morning.

"Eto, Akemi-san why don-" She was interrupted when the door of the classroom opened making everyone even Homura looked at the door. To say the class was shocked when a beautiful girl joined their classroom was understandable but for a handsome boy to enter the classroom was another shock to them.

"Sorry if I'm late, I was talking with the principal about something" The boy said while standing next to Homura who widen her eyes when she saw him in all the times she has hopped in time she has never meet this boy.

The teacher looked at the boy before seeing that he was wearing the school uniform before realizing who this was.

"Ah, you must be the other new student right? Why don't you introduce you self too" She said making Madara raise an eye-brow.

'Too she says that means that I am not the only new student' He looked around the room before he saw something that cached his attention. A few seats in front of him was Madoka and Sayaka sitting and to his right was Homura.

'Hmph, how lucky I just found three of the five girls I just need to find the other two' Madara though before grabbing the marker and writing his name on the board.

"Hello my name is Uchiha Madara, nice to meet you" Madara bowed while giving the class a smile that make all the girls in the classroom to blush it would be a pain the ass to approach the girls if he acted like his arrogant self.

Meanwhile all the girls had hearts on their eyes with blushes on their faces, the only ones not having the hearts on their eyes were Madoka, Sayaka, Homura and Hitomi but you could see them blushing. Homura quickly got rid of her blush and started to wonder were this boy came from since she has never seen him before.

"Okay Uchiha-san and Akemi-san why don't you take a sit" She said before they nodded and Homura took a seat from the front while Madara sat in front of Madoka.

"Okay class now that you have meet the new students let's start todays lesson, please open your books on page 36" The teacher said while turning around to write in the board.

Madara turned around to look at Madoka who tapped his shoulder, he saw the her smile at him which made him blush slightly.

"Hi Uchiha-san I'm Kaname Madoka let's get along okay?" She said smiling which made him smile, Sayaka then turned around to look at him while grinning at him.

"Hey there, I'm Sayaka and the girl behind me is Hitomi nice to meet you" She said while Hitomi waved at him with a smile.

"Hello, please call me Madara I don't like to be called Uchiha by people of my age" He lied or more like half lied since he was back to his 14 year old body but mentally he was more than thousands of years old and well he never liked to be called by his clan's name he was a legend he was going to be called by his name!.

The girls nodded before looking at the front paying attention to class.

After class they were given free time since a teacher didn't came today because he was sick and the girls invited Madara to join them since they wanted to know more about him.

"Ne, ne, Madara from what school do you come from?" Asked Sayaka calling him by his name since he said that he didn't want to be called Uchiha.

"I come from a school in the United States but I changed to japan since I was feeling nostalgic" He said remembering the puppets memories.

"Really that's great! I will like to study in the United States" Said Madoka letting out a sigh wondering how it will be to study in there.

"It's not that different since classes are as boring here and there" He said making Madoka and Hitomi sweatdrop while Sayaka laughed she felt the same towards classes they were boring as hell only in the morning class with the teacher that had love problems.

"Hahah, I know right!? If I could I will skip classes but Hitomi would scold me with Madoka" Sayaka said with a sheepish smile making Madoka and Hitomi chuckle.

"Ne, Madara-kun what does your parent do for work? Maybe they could get along with my parents I know my mother will like drinking partners" Said Madoka making Madara stop for a moment while thinking about his parents he never got the chance to meet his mother since she died because of a illness while his father died around when he was 16 years old.

"I.. don't have parents they died when I was to little to remember them and my grandmother took care of me until she died 4 years ago I have been living with the money my parents left me" He said with a sad look since the parents that died at that age were the puppet's 'parents' and the same with the grandmother.

"I'm sorry I didn't know about that, it must have brought you bad memories" Apologized Madoka since she felt bad for saying that it must be hard to not have your parents at that age she knew that she will not know what to do if her parents were dead.

"Its okay its not your fault since you didn't knew" He said with a smile the only reason he felt sad was because he remembered his real parents.

After that they continued talking and the four of them seemed to enjoy the time they were spending together, Madoka was happy to have a new friend, Sayaka someone who though some things like her and Hitomi because he was polite and very kind unlike most of the boys.

The bell rang and they had mat and everyone was shocked to see that they were very intelligent answering the problems on the board very quickly and with good answers even Homura was shocked to see the new boy be as intelligent as her, same happened with other classes everyone was amazed with them even the teacher.

When they went outside because they had P.E. the two students make them see in awe at the two new students but the one that shocked everyone was Madara since he was a fully trained shinobi in all areas, every exercise was a piece of cake for him, since they didn't even make him sweat. Running around the field he finished first by a large margin even if he didn't use his real speed, playing soccer he played like a pro even if he never played soccer in all 'his' life.

Without knowing this made him have more fan girls than the ones he already had since he was like the perfect male in their school. He was intelligent, very good at sports and handsome. This made them love him since there wasn't a single male that reached his level.

Not that Madara knew the terror of fan girls poor fool he'll experience hell-I mean fan girls. In all the planet all the males that suffered because of fan girls send a prayer to the poor fool.

"How was your first at school Madara?" Asked Sayaka eating a hamburger in the mall with Madoka and Madara in a Mac Donald's to bad Hitomi had to leave earlier because she had to go.

"It was better than I imagined because I had the chance to meet with you girls" He said making Madoka and Sayaka blushed but still smiled at him.

"I see that good to hear Madara-kun" Said Madoka while finishing her hamburger and making small talk with the two of them.

They got up from their seats ready to leave but Sayaka asked if they could go to the music shop to get a cd for a boy named Kamijou. From what they told him since he didn't knew who he was, that Kamijou was a boy that was friend of their that liked to play the violin but he suffered an accident and since then he couldn't play the violin anymore

Not that this was his business but why give someone who loved to play the violin cd's with violin music when his dream of playing the violin like a pro was taken from him? It wouldn't be like torture to the boy? But well it wasn't his business so he didn't said anything.

After arriving at the store Madara decided to wait outside since he didn't have business in the store so he stayed outside with his arms crossed.

Inside Madoka and Sayaka were hearing music Madoka was hearing a bit of each one since she liked most type of music while Sayaka was only hearing violin music trying to find one that Kamijou will like.

"Help me" Madoka stopped humming the song she was hearing when she heard a voice asking for help. Taking off the headset she heard the voice again asking for help it sounded like it was in trouble. Leaving the headsets on their place she followed the voice not realizing where she was going.

"Madoka?" She stopped hearing the cd when she saw Madoka leave, grabbing the cd she paid for it and left the store to follow Madoka with Madara behind them without them knowing.

Madara while following them couldn't help but think.

'I feel a powerful source of power were Madoka is heading could this be a witch?' he though before heading to the source of the power.

Not even two days and he already found his first witch he hopped nothing happened to the girls.

**How was it? I was going to introduce the witch and Mami in this chapter but decided to not do it and do things a little more slower so wait for the for now i just introduce Madoka, Sayaka and Homura inside of the fanfic. Next chapter first fight and meeting Tomoe Mami**


	3. Making some changes to the fanfic

**Okay guys just wanted to tell ya that i'll make some changes to the two chapters i already wrote and to the third chapter i was working in since he made me realize about somethings i did while writing this fanfic, obviously i will not stop writing this since i got attached to it hahahah but anyways the new chapters will be uploaded with the third chapter.**

**Sorry if you though it was a update .**


	4. Late update c:

I will like to apologize to everyone who has been following this story and been waiting for a update on this fanfic i didnt mean to leave it.. well abandoned I just haven't got the time to be able to dedicate to writing stories since I had a lot of projects I was working in and left them paused till I was able to get everything in order and have time for it but anyways this is a short update to tell u guys ill be remaking the fanfic soon and u should be able to read it soon c:

Sorry again if I didn't say anything in all this time but what matters is that I should be able to keep writing c: have fun guys and wait for the remake and new stories ill be making ;o


End file.
